70/30
Arapça harfli ayet metni *إِلَّا عَلَىٰ أَزْوَاجِهِمْ أَوْ مَا مَلَكَتْ أَيْمَانُهُمْ فَإِنَّهُمْ غَيْرُ مَلُومِينَ Latin harflerine transcriptli metin *İllâ ‘alâ ezvâcihim ev mâ meleket eymânuhum fe-innehum ġayru melûmîn(e) Kelime anlamlı meal *'Kelime kelime anlamı' * illâ : hariç * alâ : ...a * ezvâci-him : onların zevceleri, hanımları * ev : veya * mâ meleket : sahip oldukları * eymânu-hum : onların elleri * fe : böylece, çünkü * inne-hum : muhakkak ki onlar * gayru : değil * melûmîne : kınananlar Abdülbaki Gölpınarlı *Ancak eşleri ve temellük ettikleri müstesna ve artık bu hususta da kınanmazlar onlar Ali Bulaç Meali *Ancak kendi eşleri ya da sağ ellerinin malik olduğu başka; çünkü onlar (bunlardan dolayı) kınanmazlar. Ahmet Varol Meali *Ancak kendi eşleri ve ellerinin altındaki (cariyeleri) hariç. Şüphesiz onlar (bunlarla ilişkilerinden dolayı) kınanmazlar. Diyanet İşleri Meali(Eski) *29,30. Eşleri ve cariyeleri dışında, mahrem yerlerini herkesten koruyanlar, doğrusu bunlar yerilmezler. Diyanet İşleri Meali(Yeni) *Ancak eşleri, yahut sahip oldukları cariyeleri başka. Çünkü onlar (eşleri ve cariyeleri ile olan ilişkileri konusunda) kınanmazlar. Diyanet Vakfı Meali *Ancak eşlerine ve cariyelerine karşı müstesna; çünkü onlar kınanmaz; Edip Yüksel Meali *Ancak eşleri, yahut yeminlerinin/anlaşmalarının hak sahibi olduklari hariç; onlardan dolayı yerilmezler. * *'dipnot': Bak 4/25 Elmalılı Hamdi Yazır (sadeleştirilmiş metin) *Ancak zevcelerine ve cariyelerine karşı hariç. Çünkü onlara yaklaştıklarında kınanmazlar. Elmalılı Meali (Orjinal) *Ancak zevcelerine veya milki yemînlerine başka. Çünkü bunda levm olunmazlar Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen *Zevcelerine veya mâlik bulundukları cariyelerine karşı müstesna, çünkü onlar kınanmış değildirler. Muhammed Esed *eşleri; yani yoluyla meşru şekilde sahip oldukları dışında 13 frenleyenler: çünkü ancak o zaman hiçbir kınamaya uğramazlar, *'dipnot13': Bkz. 23/5-23/7'deki aynı ifadeli pasaj ve 3 nolu dipnot. O notta, ev mâ meleket eymânuhum ifadesini neden “yahut yoluyla meşru olarak sahip oldukları” şeklinde çevirdiğimi açıklamıştım. Bu yorum konusunda ayrıca bkz. Râzî'nin 4:24 ile ilgili açıklamaları ve sözkonusu ayet ile ilgili olarak Taberî'nin İbni ‘Abbâs ve Mücâhid'den naklen yaptığı alternatif çevirilerden biri. Suat Yıldırım *29,30. Onlar edep yerlerini, eşleri ve cariyelerinden başkasından korurlar. Yalnız bunlarla münasebeti olanlar ayıplanamazlar. Süleyman Ateş Meali *Yalnız eşlerine, ya da ellerinin altında bulunan(cariyelerin)e karşı (korumazlar. Bundan ötürü de) onlar kınanmazlar. Şaban Piriş Meali *Eşleri veya meşru şekilde sahip oldukları hariç. Çünkü onlar, bu hususta kınanmazlar. Ümit Şimşek Meali *Ancak eşlerine ve ellerinin altındakilere(4) karşı müstesna—bunlar kınanmazlar. * *'dipnot' : (4) Cariyeler Yaşar Nuri Öztürk *Ancak onlar, eşleriyle, akitlerinin sahip olduğu şeyler konusunda kınanamazlar. Yusuf Ali (English) *Except with their wives and the (captives) whom(5694) their right hands possess,- for (then) they are not to be blamed, * *'dipnot':5694 Captives of war may be married as such: see 4:25: but their status is inferior to that of free wives until they are free. This institution of the captives of war is now obsolete. Such inferiority of status as there was, was in the status of captivity, not in the status of marriage as such, in which there are no degrees except by local customs, which Islam does not recognise. M. Pickthall (English) *Save with their wives and those whom their right hands possess, for thus they are not blameworthy; *TEFSİRLER ---------------------------------- Elmalı tefsiri (sadeleştirilmiş) *30. BEŞİNCİSİ, Irzlarını, apışlarını korurlar, kimseye açmazlar, ancak hanımlarına ve ellerinin kazandığı, mülkleri altında bulunan cariyelerine karşı başka. Çünkü onlara karşı kınanmazlar. Falancanın üç dört zevcesi var, mülkü altında şu kadar cariye var diye övülmeleri gerekmezse de kınanmazlar ve yerilmezler. Kimsenin onları edebe, hukuka ve şeriate aykırı davranıyor görerek kınamaya ve yermeye hakkı yoktur. Zira hanımları nikah akdi, cariyeleri de onların mülkü olmalarıyle kendilerine helal olmuşlardır. Muhammed Esed Tefsiri *eşleri; yani yoluyla meşru şekilde sahip oldukları dışında 13 frenleyenler: çünkü ancak o zaman hiçbir kınamaya uğramazlar, *'dipnot13': Bkz. 23/5-23/7'deki aynı ifadeli pasaj ve 3 nolu dipnot. O notta, ev mâ meleket eymânuhum ifadesini neden “yahut yoluyla meşru olarak sahip oldukları” şeklinde çevirdiğimi açıklamıştım. Bu yorum konusunda ayrıca bkz. Râzî'nin 4:24 ile ilgili açıklamaları ve sözkonusu ayet ile ilgili olarak Taberî'nin İbni ‘Abbâs ve Mücâhid'den naklen yaptığı alternatif çevirilerden biri. Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen Tefsiri *30. Eşlerine veya sahip bulundukları cariyelerine karşı müstesna çünkü onlar kınanmış değildirler. *30. (Zevcelerine) Nikâhları altında bulunan hür kadınlara (veya sahip bulundukları cariyelerine karşı) yapacakları ilişkiler (müstesna) bunlar; helâldir, ihtiyaç gereğidir, (çünkü onlar) Öyle kendi eşlerine veya cariyelerine karşı ilişkide bulunanlar, (kınanmış değildirler.) Onlardan istifâde edebilirler. İnsanlık cemiyetinin takdir edilen zamana değin bir temizlik dairesinde devamı, ancak böyle meşru bir şekilde meydana gelecek ilişkiler vasıtasîle mümkün bulunmuştur.